


come back together

by WattStalf



Series: Nonconvember 2020 [7]
Category: Baccano!
Genre: Canon-Typical Behavior, Canon-Typical Everything, M/M, Pseudo-Incest, Rape, Torture
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-07
Updated: 2020-11-07
Packaged: 2021-03-09 03:49:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27177454
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WattStalf/pseuds/WattStalf
Summary: He loves to watch Czes fall apart and come back together again.
Relationships: Czeslaw Meyer/Lebreau Fermet Viralesque
Series: Nonconvember 2020 [7]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1982671
Kudos: 5





	come back together

No matter how he falls apart, he always comes back together. No matter how it hurts, it always fades away. No matter how close he looks to death, he never dies. Fermet watches Czes die over and over again, and he always comes back to him. Night after night, in a place for just the two of them, he watches him fall apart and come back together again.

Well, maybe it is being a bit too forgiving of himself to say that he only watches. No, he does not just _watch_ ; he breaks him apart and he hurts him and he pushes him to the brink of death so that he can watch him come back, because he loves it. Because he loves _him_ , loves the boy who has looked up to him like an older brother, the boy who sees him as his only family. The two of them are family and Czes trusts him, Fermet has built up so much trust, and all it took was a little push to shatter it.

Can what he did on the first night count as only a _little_ push?

Whatever the case, none of it matters. Nothing matters except the nights that they spend together, with Czes bound and crying, and Fermet desperate to see more of those tears, to hear more of his screams, to watch him come back together, always come back together in the end. He is burned alive and he is torn apart and he is cut up and he is stabbed and he is hurt over and over and over again, in ways that he never knew were possible, and he is miserable and afraid, and he is stuck like this, forever.

Seeing that look of misery and resignation on his face, once Fermet is done tormenting him for the night, only makes him love Czes more. He is cute like this, cuter than he used to be, perhaps, getting cuter every day. There is only one way now that Fermet could ever kill him, and even then, some part of Czes would still live on inside of him, so even that seems exciting, though, of course, it will be a long time yet, before he tries something like that.

There are still so many ways to make his darling little brother fall apart, so many ways to watch him come back together again.

The first time he fucks him, he unties him just to see if Czes will try to struggle or get away. He doesn’t; no matter how hard he cries, no matter how much he hates it, he seems to have accept his place here, with Fermet’s weight baring down on him as he wastes no time in trying to prepare Czes, because he does not have to worry about hurting him, he never has to worry about hurting him.

He can lose himself in it, fucking Czes with abandon, thrusting deep inside of him to hear his screams, and knows that if he hurts him, if he damages him, that it will all be undone in no time at all, and he will be fresh and ready for next time. Each time that he hurts Czes, the boy just gets that much stronger, ready to come back faster the next time that Fermet repeats something like that. In that way, nothing that he does to him is ever boring, because he can watch the way that things change, the way that he adapts and heals faster, the way that he gets stronger, all as a result of his brother’s love.

So Fermet never holds anything back when he fucks him, though he does start tying him back up for it eventually. As confident as he has become, one can never become too confident or too careful, and Czes may surprise him yet. He has already shown the boy just how much he can survive, so what if he gets it into his head that he can survive leaving, as well? What if he believes that he will be okay on his own? What if his love for Fermet has faded away with the shattered trust?

And there is always the possibility that he might get so bold as to…no, Fermet will not let that happen. He will continue to have his fun as he always does, and Czes will stay tied up, nice and tight and all his, always his. There is nothing that can hurt him for long, not fire, not knives, not guns, not a blunt object to his skull, and not Fermet, pinning him down to have his way with him, or fucking his face so hard that he throws up what little bit of food he was able to choke down.

Every day is full of this unique bliss, the sort of thing he was denied before, that he never even imagined to be attainable. It really is wonderful, that the two of them were able to follow such a path together, and that Czes is his and his alone now, that there is no one else to bother them. He has other business to attend to, plans and ideas that all build up, that he has to leave his poor brother alone for, but whenever he can take the time to be with him, he makes sure that all of their nights are filled with nothing but this same fun, this same torture, the sound of Czes screaming for no one but him.

In some ways, he thinks that Czes should see the fucking as something merciful. It is far less brutal and far less cruel than the usual torture, but in some ways, he thinks that Czes might see it as something worse. That only makes it that much more exciting for Fermet, to find that there is something that hurts him worse than being burnt or cut or stabbed or bashed or completely and thoroughly taken apart. Any way that he can hurt him, he wants to learn, and wants to see him come back from it, becoming whole again no matter how severe the damage, each time faster than the last.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing updates, please follow my fanfiction twitter @WattStalf  
> 


End file.
